1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a content recording method, a recording apparatus, and a recording system that are used to record content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been disclosed mobile information terminals for playing back a piece of content that a user wants to view among pieces of content stored in a memory card to be carried around (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-254139).